Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by StephanieLovesDisney
Summary: Ten years after Lucy left the Beatles, she has had a pretty smooth life. She's enjoying her life in America free from her past troubles. What happens when a figure from her past shows up on her doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are folks :) Lucy's sequel... I warn you... I can be slightly evil when it comes to romance! **

August 1972 (Ten years after Lucy left the Beatles)

Lucy sat on her windowsill in her dining room/kitchen watching the rain. She loved and hated the rain. It was good for her garden but it also didn't allow her to go outside. She loved being outside, especially because it helped her forget her past. She pushed a few red hairs out of her face, wishing that her past didn't haunt her on a regular basis. She had to change the radio station because it hurt too much to hear what _he _was doing nowadays. She changed the station as the broadcaster said _his _name. Apparently he was hiding from the public, but she didn't really care at the moment. Instead _Rainy Days and Mondays _by the Carpenters came on the radio. 'How fitting' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy knew she did the right thing. Leaving _him _was better in the long run, but she missed _him _terribly.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. 'Odd… nobody really goes out on rainy days in this town.' She thought to herself as she walked to her front door. The person's shadow on the door told her that this person was tall and rather thin. Again… odd. She opened the door slightly and looked out. She gasped and practically fainted as she saw who was knocking at her door. She opened it all the way and stood there. He looked her in the eyes to make sure it was really _her_. He smiled and said to her, "You dyed your hair. I don't know if I like you as a ginger." Lucy couldn't form any words except, "How did you find me?" He laughed and her heart melted at hearing his laugh again. He replied, "It wasn't easy let me tell you! But it would be rather kind of you to let me in. It's raining out here you know?" She shook herself out of her shock and gestured for him to come inside. He walked in and removed his shoes. He looked around and seemed to be observing where she was living now. Lucy closed the door. Then she looked at him and said, "Why are you here… John?" She mentally kicked herself for hesitating to say his name. He looked at her and smiled, "Well it took me fucking forever but I finally found you Lucy… or should I call you Miss Nora Finch?" Lucy blushed at John calling her by her alias. She looked at him and said, "Would you like a cup of tea?" He smiled and nodded. He was clearly thrilled to be with _her_ again.

Lucy brought out a tray and set it on the coffee table in the middle of her living room. Then she sat down in the chair across from the couch that John had planted himself on. She grabbed a cup as John had and looked at him. She smiled and said, "I like what you've done with your hair. You look very grown up." He laughed and replied, "Not like you Miss Ginger! What caused you to do _that_?" She blushed and said, "I dyed it when I moved here to keep my family from finding me… hence the fake name." He nodded. He knew well why she had changed herself so much. He smiled and said, "I've missed you." She smiled and replied, "I've missed you too… but would you like to tell me _now_ why you're here?" He nodded and said, "Because I promised myself I'd find you after you left! I've been looking for you for a long time and only figured out your alias yesterday. The minute I found out where you live, I got on the next plane… Gotta tell ya… London, Ohio should have been more obvious." Lucy laughed and replied, "It was so obvious that no one thought of it. I've been in hiding John… I couldn't let my parents find me after I left." He nodded and got himself another cup of tea. She looked down at her cup and said, "I hear you're married again…" John gave a big sigh and replied, "Yeah… there's really nothing I can say to ya here." She smiled and replied, "It's for the best. You and I were never meant to be… I'm happy here anyway." He sighed again and said, "I want us to be together Lucy… I really do… but you're better off not being in the spotlight… and I really would rather have you safe. But let me tell you that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I still love you Lucy." She smiled and replied, "I love you too John… I do wish there was some way we could be together… but honestly I can't handle my life being available for everyone. I love my life here… it's peaceful and serene… but I do wish you were here." He smiled, "I'm here now." She shook her head and replied, "I'm not going to be involved in another affair of yours John." He put his cup down and removed Lucy's from her hands. He set it down and took her hands in his and said, "No one knows where I am Lucy… it won't be an affair… just one more night… just the two of us. Please…? I just want to spend another night with you." All of a sudden, the Carpenter's cover of _Baby It's You _came on the radio. Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she laughed, the irony of the song not escaping either of them. She stood and pulled John up with her. She smiled and pulled him toward the entryway where her radio was. They began to slow dance. She looked up at his face that was so close and said, "One more night… I love you John Lennon." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss and said, "I love you… my Lucy." She smiled and they continued to dance slowly towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of passion and love, Lucy awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She looked at John's sleeping face next to her. She smiled as she observed his features for the first time in ten years… He was really there. She looked down and remembered that she was wearing his jacket, and ONLY his jacket. She smiled and breathed in his scent. Oh how she missed his wonderful scent of cigarettes and cinnamon. She sat up and noticed that her garden was gleaming in the sun. She smiled, knowing that today she could work on her garden. First, she felt a deep need to play her piano. She really only played when she was completely happy, and right now she was. She put on her grey slippers and went to her piano in her living room. She began playing lightly and then she played a familiar tune.

John awoke to the sound of _in my Life_ played on piano. It was then he noticed that Lucy wasn't in the room. He rolled out of her bed and pulled on his pants. He noticed as he looked out her window that she had a big, beautiful garden in her backyard. He smiled as he was reminded for the millionth time in the last twelve hours why he loved her. He walked into her living room and saw her playing the piano wearing only his jacket. His heart melted at the scene. His beautiful woman was sitting in front of him, and he felt whole again. Even if it was only temporary, he wanted to make the most of it. He pulled up a chair behind her and embraced her while she played. John whispered to her as she played, "You know… whenever I sang that song, I thought of you." Lucy smiled and leaned into his embrace as she said, "That's funny… every time I hear this song, I think of you… Not because you're the singer or anything like that." He laughed and said, "Last night was the second best night of my life. The best night being the first time we did that." Lucy nodded and replied, "I couldn't agree more." They were both silent as she finished up the song, John stood and kissed the top of her head. He asked, "Would you perhaps like to show me around that beautiful garden of yours?" She turned around and smiled, "I think we might need some breakfast and a shower first." He gave her a cheeky smile and said, "I love the way you think my angel!"

Lucy made John a big breakfast of hotcakes and bacon and eggs. As they ate, Lucy turned on the radio. While they were eating, _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ came on. Lucy smiled and said to John, "So what's the story behind this song?" He smiled and replied, "It was actually a drawing that Julian made, but I'm almost positive that he got into my old journal and saw your name. He told me he drew it for his teacher who has the same name; he didn't understand that it was your name in my journal. When he told me the title of the drawing, I nearly lost it. I had to go into the loo to keep myself. While I was in there, I came up with the lyrics for the song. It just fit you so well… and I figured who cares if someone questions it. Paul immediately looked at me like I was insane when I showed him the song… but I didn't care. It was my way of showing you, even if you were far away, that I was still thinking of you." Lucy smiled and said, "I first heard the song on the radio and dropped the cup I was holding. I must be honest, I cried for an hour when I heard it. John Lennon wrote a song for me… of course I didn't say anything to anyone about it, but all the same… I knew it was for me." John smiled and said, "I love you Lucy." She smiled and replied, "I love you too John…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone :) I have two chapters for you guys! Enjoy! **

Afterwards, they went into Lucy's bathroom and made love while they showered for the day. She knew it was wrong, since he was still married, but for that short period of time she pretended that they were happily married. Afterwards, Lucy put on her gardening clothes and guided John out the sliding glass door in her bedroom leading to the giant garden. She grew basically every seed she could find at farmers markets. Everything from tomatoes to watermelons to pumpkins. She had fruit trees too, mainly apples. She even had a section for her flowers. She grew roses and morning glories and many others. John was amazed by her beautiful garden. He looked at her and said, "This place is bloody amazing!" She gave him a proud smile and continued walking through her pride and joy. He could see why she was happy here, and it killed him to think it, but it was better that she stayed here without him. Deep down he would love to play music with her in her garden, but that would come with the price of reporters and photographers, which he didn't want for her. She deserved a peaceful life. In the middle of her garden was a little outdoor lounger that she put in front of her shed. John looked at Lucy and said, "Do you mind if I smoke?" She shook her head and replied, "As long as you don't mind that I'm going to work on my garden." He smiled and shook his head. He sat in the lounger and watched her work on pulling weeds and harvesting ripe fruits and vegetables. Her boots were stained with mud and her pale blue shirt was covered with dirt, but as she pulled off apples from her trees, the smile on her face showed him that she couldn't be happier in this moment. And he hoped that it was because he was there. She looked over to him every once in a while to make sure he was still there. She still couldn't believe how these past twenty four hours had gone, but she honestly didn't think she could be happier. _He _was here and _he_ still loved her. And they had made such passionate love that she didn't know if she could let go. This time would be easier though… because this time she was established in her life and so was he. They dreaded the thought of separation again, but this time it was a mutual decision.

A few hours later, John helped Lucy bring all of her fruits and veggies in. She had even harvested some of the flowers. John looked at everything and said, "What do you do with all this?" She laughed and replied, "Mainly I take it to town hall and sell it to the people in town. They really enjoy my fresh vegetables and fruits. The flowers I usually leave on people's doorsteps or hand them out as I walk to town." He smiled and said, "You really are an angel." She giggled as they stepped into the house. Lucy immediately changed into her grey slippers and her black skirt. Then she threw her large grey sweater on over everything. John just watched her every move, loving that her heart really hadn't changed at all. He realized that he should probably get on the next flight to New York but his heart was begging him to stay. Lucy saw his melancholy face and it caused her face to fall. She said, "You have to leave don't you?" He felt his eyes get watery as he nodded. She felt tears in her own eyes as she walked over to him and straddled his sitting form on her bed. She just held him and he held her. After a few moments he said as he held her, "I really wish I didn't have to leave. This home is so peaceful that I want to stay forever… but that wouldn't be right to do to you." Then he kissed her with as much force as they had shared the night before. She looked deep into his hazel eyes and said, "I'll never forget this. I love you so much John." He smiled and looked into her kaleidoscope eyes as he replied, "Neither will I. Lucy I will always love you. Forever and ever." He wiped away her tears and she led him to the door. He put on his jacket and pulled on a hat to hide his face and he turned to her one more time. He caressed her face and gave her one last kiss before walking out the door to his rented car. Lucy watched his car leave and once he was out of sight, she closed the door and let the tears fall again. She cried for two hours as she sat on the floor in front of her front door. When she was dry of tears she stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and fixed her makeup. She decided it was time to continue on with her life, so she put her flats on and brought her fruits and vegetables to town. Stopping at each house to give everyone a flower. Everyone she passed asked if she was alright and that she looked rather melancholy today. She just told people she was feeling a little under the weather. 'Yeah that's it… under the weather…' Lucy thought to herself sadly as she got to town. Thinking of the man she loved that was on a plane, flying away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

John returned his rented car and bought the next plane ticket to New York. Before he left he had driven to a special store where he sent a parting gift to Lucy. It was his way of saying he will always be with her, in her heart. He hid away the tears; he couldn't let people figure out who he was. Then he mentally prepared himself to return to his wife, who was most likely furious that he disappeared for almost two days. He got onto the plane and held back all his thoughts and feelings of Lucy. He wondered if he was ever going to see her again, or if this was the last time. At least now he was aware of where she lived and that she was safe. He was so proud of her! Taking her life into her own hands and creating such a beautiful home and garden for herself. She deserved to be happy, and he was going to make sure that things stayed the way they were. Even if he hated leaving Lucy. But "Nora Finch" was better off. The hours passed and John's plane landed. He was thankful that no one on the plane recognized him and he could head home in peace. As he walked down the street to his home, that was when the reporters and people recognized him and bombarded him with questions on his whereabouts. He just tipped his hat to them and continued on to his house. He walked in the door to his apartment and that's when he heard Yoko shouting, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He looked at her and calmly said, "I took a short holiday darling. Nothing to worry about." She scoffed, "Nothing to worry about! I had no idea where you were!" He gave her a fake smile and said, "Well I'm home now, and I won't be leaving again promise." She sighed and gave him an "alright" and went off to make him dinner. John walked into his bathroom and locked the door, where he let out all his sadness for leaving his love. He cried until he heard Yoko calling for him, then he did what he did best and hid away all his emotions. Then he decided it was time to move on. He could hear the reporters outside probably telling the world he was back at home after his "disappearance". 'Yeah… Lucy's better off…' he thought to himself before leaving the bathroom.

Lucy walked home later that night with the money she collected. She actually managed to make a good deal of cash today. It helped considering the day she had. She was starting to feel lonely since John had left. She walked up her front steps when she noticed a package with holes in the top and a bag of dog food sitting on her porch. She gave a confused look and grabbed the note that was sitting on top. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she read the note. 'My dearest Lucy, I know this separation is hard, believe me I hate leaving you with every fiber of my being, but I hope this little gift will get rid of your loneliness. I love you Lucy and I will always be with you, in your heart and in your dreams. With all my love, John.' She smiled and noticed there was a P.S on the back. It read 'By the way… I already named him Winston… I hope you know that that's the only time I will allow anyone to name anything after my middle name.' She laughed and opened the box. Inside was a sleeping white puppy with brown freckles on his nose. He also had a big brown spot on his rump. When the pup woke up he saw his new master and wagged his tail. Lucy smiled and picked the puppy up. She gave him a kiss on the nose and said, "Hello there Winston. I think you and I are going to be the best of friends." Winston gave her a lick on the nose and panted his happiness. Lucy smiled and brought Winston and the bag of dog food inside. The puppy wandered around checking out his new home while Lucy found her old diary in her room. She opened it and stuck John's note inside. She hugged the diary as Winston found his way into her bedroom. He sat at her feet and wagged his tail with his big puppy dog eyes. Lucy smiled and said, "At least now… I'll never be alone." The pup yipped in response. Lucy let him go outside and then put him on her bed while she got ready for sleep. Lucy put on the grey nightshirt that she'd slept in almost every night since Paul gave it to her so many years ago. She crawled into bed and laid down on the pillow that John slept on the night before. It still smelled like him… cinnamon and cigarettes. She felt tears in her eyes again as she realized that that was probably the last time she would ever see him. All of a sudden she felt a wet tongue on her face. She opened her eyes to see Winston looking at her with a sad face. She smiled and said, "Thank you Winston. I really need you tonight." The pup wagged his tail and curled up next to her, against her stomach. Lucy fell asleep and dreamt of the man she loved and the puppy that would take over her life. She had no regrets and she was happy with her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Later…

John looked down at his little baby boy. He smiled and whispered, "My little Sean… sleep well my child." He was so happy that he was a father again, and this time he was going to put his all into raising his little boy. He tucked Sean into his blanket, keeping the cold December air away from the babe. He heard Yoko walking in from getting the mail. She called to John and he walked out. He said to Yoko, "Shhh Sean's sleeping mother." She looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "Who is Nora Finch and why is she sending you letters?" John felt his heart pause. He hadn't heard that name in… well… three years. He grabbed the letter from her and walked to their bedroom. Yoko immediately began questioning him in a quiet yet firm voice, "Who is she John? What's going on?" He turned to her and said, "Look Yoko I promise you, this is the only thing I'm not going to tell you about. It's something from my past and I want it to remain my business alright?" She gave him a slightly agitated look and walked away into Sean's room to check on the baby. John sighed and locked his bedroom door. 'Why is Lucy sending me a letter? I hope she's alright…' he thought to himself. He sat on the bed and read the letter… then reread it… and then reread it again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he read it one more time to make sure what he was reading was true. The letter said, 'My dearest John, I'm writing this to you with the heaviest of hearts and I wish I didn't have to tell you like this, but it is my last chance. I'm sick and the doctors do not think that I have much longer to live. So I wanted to write you and ask you to come to Ohio and collect Winston. He has made my life so happy and I love that sweet dog with all my heart. You and the others are the only ones I trust to take care of my baby, and I hope you'll come and take care of him. Please come soon… I don't know how much longer I have. I love you John with all my heart and if I do not see you before my time comes, I want you to know that you make me the happiest woman in the world. I love you. With all my heart, Lucy.'

John felt tears invade his eyes. The woman that held his heart was dying. It couldn't be true right? He had to go and see her, but he couldn't bring her dog here. He wasn't allowed to have animals in the apartment… so where would the dog go? He thought of Paul. Paul had a dog so maybe he could take Lucy's dog too. He grabbed the phone and dialed Paul's number. Paul answered, "Ello?" John took a breath and said, "Paul. It's me. I need to talk to you." Paul was silent for a minute and then said with a sigh, "What do you want John?" John replied, "Lucy's dying… I know where she is and she needs someone to take 'er dog for 'er and-" Paul interrupted, "LUCY'S DYING?! How the 'ell did you find that out?!" John sighed, "Look I found out where she's been living and I went to see 'er three years ago. There's no time to talk details. I'm going to buy the next plane ticket. She lives in a town called London, Ohio in the United States, and 'er alias is Nora Finch. You can ask about 'er at the town hall. Do you think you could come?" Paul was silent for another minute and then replied, "I'll come and take her dog, but I want you to know that I'm coming for 'er. I don't want to talk to you anymore than I have to." John replied, "Fair enough. I'll see you there, and try not to draw too much attention to the situation." Paul gave an "ok" and hung up. John sighed again and grabbed a bag. Yoko came in and said, "And where are you going?" He looked over at her and said, "I'm really sorry mother but there's something I need to do. I'm going to be gone for a few days." She gave a frustrated sigh and replied, "Promise you won't be gone long?" He smiled sadly and said, "Promise." And off he went to the airport, sneaking out in order to do so.

Paul grabbed a small bag and started packing. He honestly didn't think he'd ever see Lucy again, and it looked like this was his last chance. As he was packing, he called both George and Ringo and told them the situation. George told Paul to tell Lucy that he missed and loved her and that he would always have a special place in his heart for her. Ringo had demanded that he come too, but Paul assured him that if all the Beatles went, it would turn into a media frenzy and Lucy didn't need that in her final hours. So Ringo just told Paul to tell her that she'll always be his little sister. Paul didn't like this at all… what had happened to Lucy in all this time? He wanted to see what she had done with her life and what led to her dying. He regretted their parting, but it was ultimately better. The love of his life, Linda, walked in and saw him packing and said, "Mind telling me where you're off to?" He looked over to her and gave a sad smile, "I just found out that an ex-girlfriend of mine is sick and dying. I want to see 'er before she goes." Linda gave him a sad look and said, "Is it Lucy?" He nodded. He had made sure to tell Linda all about Lucy. He didn't keep secrets from his wife. Linda smiled and said, "Make sure she's comfortable Paul. Is John going too?" He nodded, "John's the one who told me where she is and that she's dying… apparently he visited her three years ago and she has a dog that needs a home. Do you mind adding another member to our family?" Linda smiled and said, "I'd be happy to have another dog around. I'll make sure to tell the kids later." He smiled and kissed his wife. He knew this was the better choice for his life. Paul managed to sneak out, and with Linda's help, he managed to get a plane to the States without anyone knowing.


	6. Chapter 6

John's plane landed in Ohio and he immediately got a cab to find Lucy. He went to her house first and asked her neighbor which hospital "Nora Finch" was being kept at. Once he found out, he rushed to the hospital. He walked in and said to the lady at the front desk, "I'm looking for Nora Finch. Is she still here?" The nurse at the front desk gave a sad smile and replied, "Are you family?" He replied, "In a way… Please I just need to see 'er." The nurse nodded and replied, "Yes she's still here… I should warn you though she's in a poor state…" John just nodded and followed the nurse to the room. They arrived at the room and the nurse turned to John, "We've tried all we could… Even surgery didn't do anything." John just nodded and said, "What is it she has?" The nurse sighed and replied, "She has a tumor in her brain that spread faster than we thought it would… She's already lost the ability to move the lower half of her body… Thankfully it seems that the tumor hasn't affected her speech yet. Unfortunately she's been in a lot of pain. We've given her many painkillers." He nodded and the nurse opened the door. She walked in first and said, "Nora dear… there's a nice gentleman here to see you. Are you up for visitors?" She must have nodded because the nurse turned to John and said, "Go on in." He walked in as the nurse closed the door and immediately put his hand to his mouth. His heart broke as he saw the state Lucy was in. They had shaved her hair and she had scars on her scalp from the surgery. She was extremely pale and looked like she hadn't been well rested in months. The only way he knew it was her was because of her ice blue eyes that were barely opened as she stared at him with a small, weak smile on her face. She said quietly, "I didn't know if you'd come." He was immediately at her bedside and he replied with tears in his eyes, "Of course I came. I promised you that you would never be alone again didn't I?" She smiled slightly more and closed her eyes as she said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He gave her a sad smile in return and said, "And I'm going to stay with you until the end. I promise." She opened her eyes again and reached out her hand to him. He grabbed it and pulled a chair next to her bedside. Then he said, "You can sleep if you want. I'll still be here." She nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. He sat and watched her sleep. He wasn't going to leave her side until she was gone. If he couldn't have her in life, then at least he could be with her when she left this world. John was beginning to feel bitter… the world had taken his love away from him, and now he was about to lose her forever.

Hours later, Paul landed in Ohio. He was exhausted and in a place he'd never been to before. He found the town hall and asked the first person he found if they knew which hospital Nora Finch was in. They answered his question kindly and didn't seem to recognize who he was. He hailed a cab and went to the hospital. Paul asked the lady at the desk the same question that John asked. The lady smiled and said, "You're her other friend hm? She was always a very popular woman, especially in this town. She's just upstairs with the other gentleman." Paul nodded, knowing John would be here first. She led him upstairs and opened the door to the room. Paul walked in and felt everything in him stop as he saw the condition that Lucy was in. He hadn't seen her since 1962 before John's wedding, and she looked completely different now. He walked over to John and noticed that she was asleep and John was holding her hand. He whispered, "Hey…" John looked up and replied with a sad smile, "Hey…" Paul looked over at the chair on the other side and walked over to sit in it. He was exhausted but that didn't matter… not after seeing the state Lucy was in. He looked at John and whispered, "How long has she been sleeping?" John didn't take his eyes off her as he replied, "For about three or four hours now… She had apparently stayed up worrying about her house." Paul sighed and whispered back, "How has she been doing over the years?" John looked at Paul and smiled a proud smile as he replied, "She's been doing marvelous. She has this small sweet little house that's on a peaceful street with a huge garden in 'er backyard." Paul smiled, relieved that she had been doing well. He whispered back, "I'm glad… why didn't you tell me you saw 'er three years ago?" John sighed and whispered, "Because I didn't want anyone to disturb 'er… honestly it was a challenge getting to 'er house without anyone knowing who I was… I didn't want to ruin 'er life with reporters." Paul nodded, understanding now why Lucy's location had been kept a secret.

They remained silent for a small period of time until Lucy stirred and opened her eyes slightly. She looked at John and smiled. She was relieved and thrilled that he was still there. Then she looked over and saw Paul. She sighed and gave a big, yet tired, smile as she said, "Paul… is it really you?" He smiled and took her other hand, "Yes it's me love… How do you feel?" She looked back and forth between them and she replied, "I'm alright… I mean I'm not really alright, but seeing you both here makes me feel sky high… Are the other two…?" Paul shook his head and replied, "We agreed that having all four of the Beatles here would cause chaos so John and I were the only two to sneak over." She smiled sadly and replied, "I see…" Paul smiled and said, "George wanted me to tell you that he misses you and loves you and has a special place in his heart for you." She smiled and squeezed Paul's hand as he continued, "And Ringo wants you to know that he'll always think of you as his little sister." She felt tears as she said, "I love them too… I wish I could see them and let them know I still think of the four of you… all the time." Paul and John squeezed Lucy's hands and Lucy pulled up their hands to give them light kisses.

**I don't know whether to hate myself for writing this or not sooo sad!**


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment or two of silence Lucy looked back and forth between the two of them before saying, "What happened? Why are you two angry with each other?" John looked at Lucy wide eyed and said, "How did you…" She smiled and replied, "The two of you used to be so cheery together and poked fun at each other even when you were arguing… right now you're not even looking at each other, so out with it. What's happened?" They both looked at each other and laughed slightly. Paul said, "That's the Lucy I remember!" John kissed her nose and said, "We just got into a fight that's all love… nothing for you to worry about." She gave him a look that said 'I'm not buying it' only it was a half exhausted look because of her condition. She looked at Paul and said, "I want you to look John in the eyes and apologize for what you did." John gave her a confused look as she looked back at him and said, "And I want YOU to look Paul in the eyes and apologize for what you did. I will not leave this world with the two of you fighting." They looked at each other and said, "I'm sorry." And there was a sort of understanding that they really meant it. Lucy smiled and said, "I want you two to know that you **both** changed my life and that without the two of you… I would have been gone from this world a long time ago… I don't really care about the details of what happened… all I care about is that the two of you talk… because without being honest with one another, you will always be fighting. Honesty frees the soul and allows for room to fix things… even if the truth hurts." They smiled. They had both forgotten just how amazing Lucy was for them. She was the gentle soul that could kick them in the butt when their egos got too big.

Lucy sighed, feeling tired again from all the talking. She really hated feeling like this, but there was one more thing she needed to say before resting again. She looked at John and said, "What are you going to do about Winston?" Paul gave a cheeky smile, holding back a laugh about the dog's name. Lucy looked at him and said, "Oh quiet you… maybe I should have named him Paulie poo like that one girl used to call you at the Cavern." John held back a laugh this time. Lucy looked at John, expecting an answer. He smiled and said, "Unfortunately I have a newborn and my apartment doesn't allow dogs, so Paul is here to take Winston for you." She smiled at Paul and said, "Really?" Paul kissed her hand and replied, "Anything for you love." Lucy smiled and said, "Thank you Paul… please take great care of him! Ever since John got him for me he's been my baby and I can't stand knowing that I'm about to leave him…" She felt tears in her eyes. They both squeezed her hands and John said, "We're going to make sure he's the happiest dog in the world." Paul nodded and said, "I promise he'll have a good home Lucy. He'll have plenty of children to play with and my other dog Martha." She smiled and wiped the tears away. She looked so exhausted that Paul and John shared a look and Paul said, "Why don't you get some sleep love. We're going to be sticking around so you can rest with us here." She nodded and immediately fell asleep. John gave Paul a sad look and whispered, "She's drifting fast… I don't know how much longer it's going to be." Paul nodded and said, "Well we're going to be here till she goes… want to have a smoke outside while she sleeps?" John nodded lightly. He gave Lucy a light kiss on her forehead and together Paul and John left to chat and catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

They talked over a couple cigarettes and went back in to check on Lucy. She was awake when they walked in and she was staring out the window. Paul walked over and said, "How do you feel love?" She gave him an exhausted smile and replied, "It doesn't really matter anymore… the doctors have been giving me medication to numb the pain… I don't really feel anything anymore…" John walked over and took her hand again. He said to her, "Do you want us to get you anything? Anything to make you comfortable?" She smiled and replied, "You two are so sweet… no I'm fine. I was just thinking about the last time I was with you both… Remember? The day before I left when Mo and I were being serenaded by the Beatles in Paul's living room?" They both laughed and nodded. Paul replied, "We were such dorks! Trying to do everything we could to make you laugh." She smiled and nodded, "It was one of the best moments of my life… you four always knew how to make me laugh." They smiled. John desperately wished to go back to that moment. If he could go back, he would have given Lucy the ring and married her. He would have taken her away to her peaceful house and lived out his days playing music for only her in her garden. Paul sat back down in his chair. Lucy could tell that he was exhausted. She smiled at Paul and said, "Paul if you need to get some sleep, you can head back to my house and use my bed… I think you both could use some sleep." John shook his head and replied, "I'm not leaving your side Lucy… I already told you that." Paul spoke up, "I'm not leaving you either love." She gave a sigh and replied, "Well at least try to get some sleep… if the chairs aren't comfortable, maybe we can ask the nurse for some blankets and comforters?" Paul just laughed and said, "I can sleep on the chair love… it wouldn't be the first time I fell asleep on a chair." John agreed and sat down in the chair next to Lucy. He took her hand again and said, "Lucy… remember when you came to our first concert?" She smiled and replied, "Like it was yesterday… the both of you had such charisma on stage. I knew you'd be famous someday…" Paul smiled and said, "You believing in us really gave us the courage we needed to get far… we love you Lucy." She held out her hand to Paul and said as he grabbed it, "I love you boys too… I'll be honest with you. I came to one of your concerts in '65… I was so proud of you. You boys were absolutely amazing! And you blew me away with all the songs you sang." They both gave her a proud smile. They were thrilled that she continued to think about them, but they were a little disappointed that she didn't go find them after that concert in '65.

Lucy gave an exhausted smile and said, "Boys… please promise me you'll always be friends? Promise me that nothing will break you four up?" They both gave each other apologetic looks; they had already talked about this while they were smoking. They both simultaneously said, "We promise." She smiled and fell asleep instantly. John sighed and kissed her hand, "Paul… I don't want to lose 'er… not again… Not like this…" Paul sighed and replied, "I don't want to lose 'er again either… but there isn't much we can do here…" They knew she was getting weaker by the minute and they knew that she had made her peace with the situation, but they didn't want to let her go again. John just sat and watched her sleep. Drinking in every last moment he had with her. Paul slowly started to fall asleep while sitting in the chair. His children had been great at teaching him to fall asleep anywhere. John eventually fell asleep while holding Lucy's hand; His head resting on the bed next to Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy woke up first the next morning. She couldn't feel her arms and she could tell, from the difficulty she was having breathing, that this was it. She was able to turn her head slightly to see John sleeping at her bedside. She couldn't move her arm so she gently moved her thumb back and forth along John's hand. Her breathing was shallow but she felt relaxed. She wasn't alone and she wasn't afraid anymore. Lucy's death would be welcomed and as long as she had Paul and John at her side, she wouldn't be scared. Paul stirred and looked at Lucy's weak form gently watching John sleep. His heart broke knowing that those two never got the chance to be together. John had shared with him last night that he always regretted letting Lucy leave. That's why he had worked so hard to find her. Paul then noticed that Lucy was even paler than yesterday and was struggling to breath. He spoke up, "Lucy?" She turned her head slowly and saw Paul watching her. She gave an incredibly weak smile and said in a whisper, "Paul…" He immediately was at her bedside and said, "Lucy… don't go alright?! Do you need the doctor?" John stirred and noticed Lucy's breathing immediately. He saw the light fading from her eyes and said urgently to Paul, "Go find the nurse." Lucy shook her head slightly and whispered in between breaths, "I don't… feel… any pain…" John caressed her cheek and said with tears in his eyes, "Lucy… please don't leave me. Please? I need you…" She smiled and whispered, "I… never will… I'll… always… be with… both of you…" Paul shushed her and said, "Don't talk alright? I'm going to go get the nurse." She shook her head again. She took as deep a breath as she could manage and said, "I… love you both… please… be happy…" Paul and John had tears in their eyes as they sat close to her. Paul said, "We love you Lucy." John nodded and said as the tears spilled over, "Please don't leave!" She looked at Paul and whispered, "Be… the best… Paul McCartney… ever… ok?" He nodded and said while trying to keep his composure, "Anything… anything for you love… I love you Lucy…" She whispered back, "I… love you… too." Then she looked at John and whispered, "I'll… always… be with… you…" John shook his head and said, "No Lucy… please don't leave! Please!" He caressed her cheek and she leant into his hand. Then she took a breath and said, "I… love you… John Lennon… and I… always will…" He cried out with tears pouring down his face, "I love you too Lucy!" She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she let out her last breath. All her pain and memories leaving the world. Paul put his head in his hands and wept. John picked up her limp form and held her to him. He cried out in agony, "No! This isn't how it's supposed to be! I was supposed to marry you! I was going to protect you and we were going to grow old together! Lucy! Don't leave me! I need you!" The nurse came in after hearing the commotion and watched as "Nora Finch's best friends" wept over her loss. Then the nurse went out and let the town know of their loss.

They held a funeral for Lucy to which Paul and John attended. She was laid to rest in a peaceful cemetery under a giant tree. The tombstone said, "Nora Finch" but the boys would always know her as "Lucy McCoy." Paul and John had stayed longer than her friends from town, not quite wanting to leave Lucy just yet. They discussed their feelings for Lucy and John confessed to Paul how he really only loved her. Paul responded with, "I always wanted you two to end up together… ever since she left, I wanted you two together. I knew it wasn't right for 'er to leave." They made their peace with Lucy and before they left, John left one last flower on her grave and whispered, hoping she would hear, "I love you Lucy…" Then they went to Lucy's house. John showed Paul around Lucy's home and showed him how she had been living after all this time. He was quite impressed with how Lucy had taken charge of her life. She really had been an angel in the world. Paul got acquainted with Lucy's dog Winston. They almost became instant friends. John pet the dog and said, "You're going to be just fine Winston… Macca is going to take great care of you." That night they slept in Lucy's house after gathering up her things. John had taken her diary and her large grey sweatshirt that she had loved to wear. Paul took back his old grey shirt that Lucy wore almost every night. They left the next morning and went to the airport. There were reporters all over trying to figure out why John Lennon and Paul McCartney were in Ohio TOGETHER. And why Paul McCartney was bringing a dog back to London; he had even bought the dog a seat on the plane. Of course neither of Paul nor John were going to answer any questions. They wanted to leave Lucy in peace.

**I hope you're all feeling the same feels I am! I actually teared up a bit writing this part! R&R if you please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Paul and John flew on the same plane to New York and there they parted. John gave Paul a hug and said, "Thank you… for being such a great friend." Paul pat him on the back and replied, "I've missed ya John." And John went back home. Paul took Winston and got on the next flight to London. When he finally got home, Linda gave him a hug and said, "Is she at peace?" Paul nodded with slight tears in his eyes. He replied, "She went peacefully and we went to 'er funeral… she's resting in a quiet place under a huge tree." Linda smiled and gave him a kiss. Then she turned to the white dog with brown freckles and said, "Well hello there doggy! What's your name?" Paul smiled and replied, "His name is Winston, but he seems to like being called Winnie." Linda pat the dog on the head and said, "Well Winnie… welcome to the family." The dog barked happily in response. Winston had a happy life with his best friend Martha and all their little human friends. Paul and Linda had made sure to give the dog lots of love and friends to play with. It was their way of keeping the memory of Lucy sacred. Meanwhile John raised his boy with all the love and care he needed. John put his focus on his family and put all his effort into raising Sean right. Every year on the anniversary of Lucy's death, John would buy a flower and put it into the river in Central Park. He would sit and silently mourn his love, and then he would go back to his normal life. Sometimes, when he would sleep he would dream of living at Lucy's house with her as his wife. He would play music for her in her garden as she would smile and tell him how much she loved him. He missed her terribly but knew that, like she said, she was always with him and watched him day by day. And then the end of the year 1980 came…

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* John felt horrific pain shooting through his body. All he could utter was, "I'VE BEEN SHOT!" as he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and could see Yoko crying over him begging him to stay with her. Then he blinked, and in Yoko's place was a pair of bright blue eyes that reminded him of a kaleidoscope. The eyes looked terribly concerned and whispered, "Hang in there John… I'm here." John could recognize the face, but couldn't make out her name. His eyes switched from the blue eyes to Yoko and back again. Each time he saw Yoko he would feel pain, and each time he saw the blue eyes everything seemed to melt away. Finally he could feel his body being moved onto a stretcher, and that's when he let the pain go. He could see the blue eyed girl standing over him with concern and care in her eyes. She had long dark brown hair, and was wearing a bright white dress. When he had passed, he stood up and remembered who the girl in front of him was. He said, not believing the sight in front of him, "Lucy?" She smiled and replied, "I'm here John… I've always been here…" He looked around and saw his body being whisked off to the hospital and Yoko crying desperately for her husband. He was confused and then turned to Lucy and said, "Am I dead?" She smiled sadly and said, "Unfortunately yes… it was too early John… I'm sorry… you had so much to live for…" John just smiled and replied, "There's really only one thing I want… and that's you…" She smiled and embraced him for the first time in years. John pulled Lucy into a kiss and the world melted away. They were finally reunited and now they could be together forever. John turned back and said, "I'm sorry Yoko… I do love you and Sean… but I chose Lucy over everyone." Lucy smiled and said, "Come on John… it's time to leave." He took her hand and walked with her to the bright light of eternity.

Paul McCartney was sitting in his house when he heard the news. He felt numb from having lost his best friend, but for some reason he felt at peace. It was way too early for John to leave, but as he sat in his chair he realized that John was with Lucy. John was finally with the woman he should have been with a long time ago. Ringo and George came over to mourn with Paul. They all had a smoke and sat in Paul's backyard in silence. Paul stared at the clouds above him and said, "You know… John shouldn't have died this way…" Ringo finished his sentence, "But it's better that he's with Lucy." Paul nodded and said, "I hope they're happy … they deserve to be together." George spoke up, "And now they never have to be separated…" Winston came over and patted Paul's leg with his paw. Paul looked at Winston and said, "Well Winnie… you know best… what do you think Lucy would want us to do?" Winston barked and bounced around happily. George laughed and said, "Looks like he wants us to move on and be happy!" Paul smiled and said, "Yeah… that's all Lucy ever wanted for us is to be happy… I say we toast to John and Lucy!" The three living Beatles raised their glasses of beer to Lucy and John. Ringo spoke, "May they rest in peace and never be separated again!" Paul and George responded with a "Here, here!" and they let John and Lucy rest in peace.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed my tragic story! :) I just wanted to make a note that I do not believe that the afterlife works like that but it fit with the story so that's how I wrote it. R&R please!** :)


End file.
